


"You heard me. Take. It. Off."

by Life_sans_Sin



Series: Reader Sins [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Edging, F/M, Female Reader, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reader has female parts, Sans wears glasses, Smut, maybe?? - Freeform, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_sans_Sin/pseuds/Life_sans_Sin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[[ I don't want to put any spoilers or else it'll give away the surprise. ]]</p><p>Prompt: #35 "You heard me. Take. It. Off."</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Warnings: NSFW content, 18+, cunnilingus</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	"You heard me. Take. It. Off."

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a drabble for With and Without, my Sans x OC fic (go check it out if you'd like!), but someone suggested I try writing some x Reader stuff. So I took it and turned it into a Reader fic. Hope it turned out alright, and if I missed any 'her' or 'she's then lemme know and I'll fix them.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Out of all the feelings in the world, waking up from a good nap had to be one of your all-time favorites. The slow, gradual return to reality from the sleepy sensations of dreams, finding yourself all warm and cozy, curled up in your bed, was the greatest. Sometimes, your dreams were _extra_ pleasant. One might even say… _pleasurable_. Those sensations would sometimes linger into the waking world. Your eyes still closed, you slowly came to awareness and shuddered, breathing a moan as you writhed gently against your sheets.

The soft chuckle that came from below you was only slightly smug and, when you cracked open one eye to look for him, you found a lump beneath the blankets that was vaguely Sans-shaped. Your lips pulled back into a slightly dazed smile and you reach out, resting your hand on the back of what you could only know to be his skull, giving it a gentle scratching. The blankets were in the way, however, and you instead slid your hand along your body until you found his skull again, scratching your nails lightly along the base of his skull. The rumble of contentment he gave sent little vibrations through his conjured tongue, and he pulled back slightly, running the tip of it along your slit. You gave a small huff, thighs spreading wider of their own accord as if trying to invite him to go further.

"Ya sounded like you were havin' an awfully good dream, baby girl," Sans mumbled, his voice dipping off into a growl at the affectionate nickname, sending a shiver down your spine. "Wanna talk about it?" You bit your lip as you felt your face flush, remembering all too well what your dream was about, but would he laugh at you if you told him? A particularly broad lick made your voice die in your throat, and you let your head fall back to rest against the pillows. "Mmmm c'mooon, baby," he cooed, nuzzling against your inner thigh. Something soft brushed against your skin and, through the little waves of pleasure lapping at your mind, you paused. Was that…fur you'd felt? Curiosity won out and you slowly pushed yourself up to rest on your elbows. The blanket was pulled aside in the same moment that Sans sat up underneath it, and you felt yourself freeze as you took in exactly what you were seeing.

"…Are you _kidding me_?" you asked, incredulously, as you looked your boyfriend over. Your boyfriend who had just been eating you out, _quite beautifully_ , might you add…while wearing a pair of _goddamn beagle puss glasses_. He didn't have ears, so all that held them on were two pieces of scotch tape on the sides of his skull. It was…ridiculous. Absolutely _fucking ridiculous_ , and if he hadn't just been giving you a good time, you might've laughed at it. Hell, even now, you were trying desperately not to laugh. He, on the other hand, was practically giggling, whether at your expression or what, you had no clue. His grin was spread so wide, like the cat that got the canary. He looked so fucking proud of himself.

"Waddaya talkin' about, babe?" he drawled, and you didn't know if it was magic or what, but when he waggled his browbones, the fuzzy eyebrows on the glasses moved with them, and it was just too much. You mumbled something quietly, eyes narrowing, and his grin spread even wider as he held a hand to his skull, as if pretending to cup his ear. "Hm? Didn't quite catch that, darlin'."

"You heard me," you said, voice low and warning as you slowly got to your knees on the mattress, looking down at him. "Take." You edged forward, he edged back. "It." The mattress dipped under your combined weights as you moved, looking like a jungle cat about to pounce on their prey. Sans tried and failed miserably at containing his laughter, the sound coming out choked and ridiculous. "Off."

The instant you lunged for him, he popped out of existence, and you gave a loud groan of protest as you landed on the mattress. His shit-eating grin could be heard by the way his giggling filled the apartment and, unabashed by the fact that all you wore was a t-shirt, you crossed the bedroom and slammed the door open, glaring playfully at the shorter skeleton who was draped across the couch. That goddamn beagle puss was still very firmly in place, and he gave you what was supposed to be a seductive gaze as he draped an arm across his face. "Paint me like one of your french girls~" A snort was all the laughter you'd allow to escape, and you ran across the room, jumping on top of him on the couch, straddling his waist. Your arousal was still very painfully present, throbbing in time with your beating heart, but you just couldn't find it in you to be too bothered by that when he had that abomination still on his face.

"Sans! I cannot believe you would wear those while you–" He raised his hips against yours, silencing you as the lower part of his spine brushed against your throbbing folds. A broken moan spilled from your lips, and, before you could even retort, he disappeared again, leaving you to land awkwardly on the couch cushions.

"Aww c'mon, babe, no need to be a _Groucho_ about it."

"Sans…"

He had to lean against the kitchen doorway he was laughing so hard, his words coming out sputtered between giggles. You grabbed one of the couch's pillows and chucked it at him, which he easily ducked down to avoid. "Hey now, if you're not careful, you're gonna leave _Marx_ –"

You tackled him to the floor, surprising him by pinning both of his hands up above his head. His face flushed with a faint azure glow, he looked up at his red-faced, flustered girlfriend with a wide grin. You just stared, though, not saying anything, the only sound you made being the small huffs of your panting breath. Raising a brow, he opened his mouth, getting ready to teleport away again with his tongue stuck out in a teasing gesture. He didn't expect for you to immediately lean forward, capturing his tongue in your mouth and sucking on it. He felt a small shudder run through his soul, an unfamiliar sensation, and he growled into the kiss, immediately turning the tables. He rolled you both over and ground his pelvis down against yours, relishing in the moan you released into his mouth in reward. After a few minutes he pulled away, leaving you drenched, panting, and, overall, looking very, very thoroughly kissed.

And…proud of yourself? What?

It was then he noticed the glasses, folded up carefully and held in one of your hands over your head. He blinked in mild surprise, _'I didn't even notice she took em'…'_ Snickering, he slowly sat up, bringing you with him, until you were sat on his lap in the middle of the living room floor.

"Alright, alright, you got me. I'll take 'em off…for now." He snapped his fingers, a faint blue glow emanating from them, and the sound of the locks all clicking filled the room. "Besides, when it comes to somethin' bein' on my face, I prefer a little less _beagle_ …" He pushed you down gently, pulling your legs up to rest over his shoulders, tongue lolling out lewdly as his left eyesocket blazed a fierce azure. "…and a little more _puss_."

A pillow met his face as you gave a loud protesting groan, and Sans all but collapsed into a fit of snickering laughter.

* * *

It was probably Sans' favorite thing in the world. Even back when he'd been having dinner at Grillby's every single night, he had no idea that he'd enjoy _eating out_ so much. He made sure to tell you such, and even in the midst of pleasure, you could still find a way to roll your eyes at him and his bullshit.

Even without those stupid glasses he was being sure to keep things lighthearted and fun, and, if the way you snorted and giggled between moans told him anything, he succeeded. He nibbled gently on your inner lips and was absolutely _delighted_ by the way you clenched, hips rocking upwards to try and get him to brush against your sensitive clit, but he pulled away.

"Saaaans!" Your voice was a whine, and _shit_ , if that didn't make him feel proud. He gave a low, rumbling chuckle and relented, tongue shoving itself inside your folds. Your thighs squeezed his skull as you rocked against his tongue.

"I got ya, baby cakes, don't worry," he mumbled, and he was very thankful that his mouth wasn't necessary for him to form words. Magic was pretty amazing. "Look at ya, your face is so red right now. I can barely even see those adorable freckles anymore." Your teeth clamped down on your bottom lip as you stifled a moan, but he wasn't having that. He pulled away and pressed the flat of his tongue against your clit, giving it a rough circling and pulling a desperate cry from you...before pulling away.

"No no nonono-" you whimpered, shifting to try and follow after his tantalizing tongue, but he got away. You reached out for him and, with a _pop_ , he was gone, leaving you alone, panting and absolutely _drenched_ on the living room carpet.

And you have _had it._

He'd been practically edging you for the past hour, and god damn it all, you were _through._ Shuffling coming from your bedroom tipped you off to where he was, and you gathered yourself up onto your trembling legs and hauled ass after him. The bedroom door slammed against the wall, no doubt leaving a dent in the drywall, but you didn't care. He was laid languidly against the bed, and though he'd expected your arrival, he looked slightly surprised at the expression on your face.

"Hey babe, why're you lookin' so on _edge_?" You clambered onto the bed and straddled him, hands holding him down by his shoulders and fisting in the material of his t-shirt. He wasn't going _anywhere._ You crawled yourself up until he was face-level with your throbbing mound. "Woah..." His cheekbones were stained a deep cerulean, eyelights dilating as they flickered between your dripping folds and your face. It only took a few seconds for him to regain his composure, giving you a hungry smile as he reached up to grasp tightly at your thighs. He pulled you down to him and, without any warning, his tongue was suddenly shoved back inside of you, pulling a relieved groan from your lips.

You ground down against his face in the spur of the moment, pulling back a little as you worried about hurting him, but he just pulled you back in even further, grazing his teeth against your clit. You sang for him, his name spilling past your lips, and he growled against your cunt.

"You like this, baby girl? Look at you, practically fuckin' yourself on my tongue. You taste _so good_ baby cakes, so _sweet_ , and it's all _mine_." You gave a weak sob, nodding your head frantically as you let him devour you. His face was already slick, but he didn't seem to mind it. If anything, he seemed to want even _more._ "Your thighs are shakin'. Is my baby gettin' close?" Another breathless nod, and he gave a deep, throaty chuckle. " _Good._ " One of his hands left your thigh and slid up along your body to cup your breast roughly, bony thumb circling your nipple, and your hips stuttered against his face.

" _Ah- ahh! Mmh, yes! Oh g-gooood-_ "

"You can just call me Sans, baby." You huffed out a strange mix between a laugh and a moan, and he found himself addicted to the sound. "Do it. Let me hear who does this to you. _Tell me whose you are._ " Your cries heightened, thighs trembling and squeezing against his skull, and it didn't take much longer before you felt that tight coil of pressure in your lower belly burst.

"S- _Saaaaahhhnnssssssss_!" He groaned loudly as he felt your inner walls clamp around his tongue and he pulled away the slightest bit, nuzzling his skull against the inside of your thigh as he gently licked along the outside of your folds, gathering up your juices and savoring them as he pleasured you through your orgasm. After your tensed body relaxed slowly and you began to tremble with oversensitivity, he finally stopped, pulling you down to lay on the bed next to him so he could wrap you in his arms.

"You're so beautiful, baby. Your face while you're screamin' my name is my favorite. So beautiful. You're my stars and my sky and my _universe_ , baby, I fucking love you so goddamn much-" He mumbled little affections constantly, hand raising to comb through your hair as you slowly came down from your high to bask in the afterglow. The contented smile on your face made him feel so amazing, and he made sure to tell you so, even though he'd told you a thousand times already. He'd tell you a thousand more. You throw an arm over him and nuzzle against his cervical vertebrae, smiling when he shivers slightly and leans down to press a toothy kiss to your hair. "Stars, how'd I get to be so lucky?" You rest your forehead against his sternum as you wait for your breathing to return to normal, the little tingling aftershocks of your orgasm making you shiver every now and again.

"...Sooooo can I have those glasses back?"

"Fuck no."

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Want me to write more x Reader stuff? Any other things you think I could write? Come check out [my Tumblr](https://life-sans-sin.tumblr.com/) and lemme know what you want.
> 
> I aim to please~
> 
> -Brit


End file.
